M6
= M6 = M6 USA | Heavy Tank | Tier VI Battle Tier 1234567891011 Overview Mouse over "" for more information Values; Actual values in ▲ Crew # Commander # Gunner # Gunner # Driver # Radio Operator # Loader Mobility Armor Armament General Values are Stock - click for Top T1 Heavy Tank M6 T29 Additional Statistics (Top Configuration) Camouflage * Stationary: 4.9% * When Moving: 2% * When Firing: 1.4% Terrain Resistance * On Hard Ground: 1.06 * On Medium Ground: 1.34 * On Soft Ground: 2.21 Dispersion Change Values * Turret Contribution * Rotation: 0.12 * Shot Recoil: 3.36 * Suspension Contribution * Acceleration: 0.2 * Turning: 0.2 With 100% Crew VI 885000 The M6 is an American tier 6 heavy tank. A variant of the heavy tank developed in the U.S. from May 1940, this vehicle featured a cast hull and hydromechanical suspension with a two-disc hydraulic converter. The vehicle was standardized on May 26, 1942. A total of 9 vehicles were manufactured (8 serial and 1 experimental), but never saw action. Coming out of the T1 Heavy Tank, you should feel right at home with the M6, as they look and play very similarly. It starts off with 3 rather underpowered 76mm cannons that can make short work of medium and light tanks of its tier but are inadequate for penetrating and damaging other heavy tanks and tank destroyers. The 90mm gun, however, is an excellent gun and is much more suited for the the M6. The M6 has surprisingly good engine power and great speed for a heavy of its tier, which helps to make up for its lack of armor, even frontally, which isn't adequate for bouncing most shots. Its side armor is even worse, and is easy to hit with the tank's large size. This makes the M6 almost always limited to the second line, where it can pick off enemies and take cover behind larger tanks and terrain with its decent mobility. In all, the M6 is very similar to the T1 Heavy in both size and gameplay. The M6 leads to the T29. Modules / Available Equipment and Consumables Modules Guns Turrets Engines Suspensions Radios Compatible Equipment Compatible Consumables Player Opinion Pros and Cons Pros: * 35 km/h top speed can be achieved fairly quick due to high horsepower albeit sluggish hull traverse * 90 mm gun is excellent with good penetration , decent handling, and a fairly fast RoF * Turret is decently armored and well rounded; can bounce many shots at its tier * Large pen. boost with APCR, but must be used sparingly due to high price * Great gun depression can be used to hide mediocre hull armor, also has relatively absurd gun elevation. Cons: * Other than the front, armor is still the same as in the T1 Heavy, and being a tier higher it becomes an even bigger liability * HE Shells and arty are this tanks worst enemy due to terrible side & rear armor; definite one shot for a KV-2 * Terrible reverse speed makes backing out of danger difficult * All 3 76mm guns are near useless beyond tier VI * Severe accuracy loss when moving or turning the turret Performance While it effectively starts out as a slower T1 HT, it is able to equip a marginally upgraded 76mm gun, the M1A2, and later the 90mm M3. Upgrading the engine will bring it on par with an upgraded T1's speed. The M6 does have the best horsepower-to-weight ratio of any heavy tank in its tier, thus the outstanding speed, and you can use the quick acceleration to quickly retreat from a risky firefight with more powerful tanks. It is a good rammer, since many vehicles even at Tier VIII are lighter. However, do not expect KV-5 ramming power, especially at higher levels or against at-tier heavy tanks. Like the T1, the M6 has two gunners, this allows you to take more gunner-related skills and perks if you decide to keep the tank and train your crew up. Many strategies that work with the T1 Heavy Tank carry over to the M6, making you feel right at home. The armor has not really improved (aside from the 'belly') from the T1 Heavy, and the turret and upper glacis simply will not hold against same tier and higher guns. As such, the M6 really shouldn't be played aggressively like the T1 Heavy could when top tier and it's better suited to hull-down sniping and 2nd line support fire with the excellent 90mm gun. You can still lead pushes when top tier due to your HP pool and (for a heavy) mobility, but don't expect to bounce much incoming fire from other tier 6s. With the T1 Heavy's guns, the M6 should be played very much the same as its predecessor, only taking shots of opportunity and heavily relying on cover. However they will have considerable difficulty against tier 7s and will be near impossible to use against tier 8s, let alone pointless, as 100 damage per shot is considered anemic against most tier 8s. Play with very cautiously, and try to get shots into the sides and rear of enemy vehicles whenever possible, if unable to, try weak spots as best as you can with the accuracy given to you. Once the 90mm is acquired this tank is virtually transformed. Although its reload time is well over double that of the 76mm guns, its penetration is greatly improved, with a little over double the alpha, and slightly superior accuracy. Again, like in the T1 Heavy, this tank can find relatively sound success when pretending to be a medium, although relatively long and clumsy, on top of relatively easy to punch through armor (Though unlike some medium tanks of its tier, bounces from higher tier tanks are a distinct possibility). However with the 90mm gun M6, the playstyle is slightly different. With the Longer reload time, you cannot be quite as aggressive at all as in the T1 Heavy, which promotes a noticeably more slower paced approach. Thus M6 is considerably less so able to pose as a "Shock" medium with the top gun, but is much more capable of harassing higher tier tanks, and can become a bane for lower tiered tanks as well with the 240 average alpha of the 90mm gun. Remember that you have slightly more HP with the top turret than a fully upgraded KV-85, so you ''can''get away with being hit a few times, even by higher tier tanks, just not too much. Early Research * The M1A2 gun does not get a RoF boost like every other US tank that has it, you will be undergunned until the 90mm is mounted. * The SCR 538 radio, the Wright G200 Engine, and the 76 mm Gun M1A1 gun carry over from the T1 HT, so those should be equipped immediately upon purchasing this tank. * Start out by researching either the suspension or the M1A2 gun. * Then research the other followed by the 90mm M3 which is required for the T29 otherwise the 76 will cause the T29 to be a liability to the team. Suggested Equipment Gallery Historical Info The Heavy Tank M6 was an American heavy tank designed during World War II. The tank was produced in small numbers and never saw combat. click to read more... Historical Gallery Sources and External Links USA Heavy Tanks Categories: * USA Tanks * Heavy Tanks * Tier VI Tanks * This page was last modified on 8 August 2016, at 13:19. * This page has been accessed 22,875 times. * Privacy policy * About Global wiki. Wargaming.net * Disclaimers © 2011–2018 Wargaming.net. All rights reserved. * Category:Heavy Tanks Category:American Tanks Category:Article stubs